We're there to hold your hand
by Asheryve
Summary: What if Ethan had a real gun, when he shot Becker? What would happen to the Team and how are they going to deal with it?  Becker/Jess ; Matt/Emily; Connor/Abby
1. Chapter 1

**We're there to hold your hand**

_What if Ethan found a real gun before he shot Becker? What happens to him and the others. How does this small object affect erverything?_

_Genre: Hurt / Comfort, Friendship, Romance_

_Pairings: Becker & Jess, Matt & Emily, Connor & Abby  
><em>

_I own nothing_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Intruder Alert. All units to corridor 5." Jess' voice was loud and clear as Becker heard her words. He was close, probably the closest man, to corridor 5 and he had an idea who this intruder was: Ethan or Patrick. The name didn't really matter to him. All that mattered was the fact, that this man was a serious threat to everyones safety. He was crazy, simply put. Becker ran, EMD raised towards the corridor. Sadly Emily was already there and he had her.

"Hey! Ethan or Patrick or whatever your name is.", he called out as he saw, that Ethan somehow managed to get a real gun, which he now held to Emilys temple. If he shot, Emily would be dead and there was no way, that he could shoot Ethan and stop him from shooting Emily. His finger would probably still contract and accidentally pull the trigger, killing the young woman. Becker couldn't let that happen, couldn't afford to lose another innocent life, especially not Emily, another friend!

"Lower your weapon slowly and get down on the ground, now." He had to try and threaten this man, pretend he had the upper hand, but seconds after that he let his fear for Emily show a little. "NOW!", Becker screamed at Ethan, mentally begging, that he would do as he said. He didn't. There was no other option at that moment. He had to lower his own weapon, hoping that would be enough to keep Emily alive. Ethan was crazy enough to kill her and risk being caught again. "Okay. Just don't harm her, okay?" As he held up his hand in a gesture of defeat he had no idea what the other man would do next. Part of him expected Ethan to kill him. The other part hoped he would make a run for it and leave Emily with him, in safety.

"I won't", was all Ethan said, before he raised his gun and shot Becker. Pain erupted in his right shoulder, making him lose balance and falling to the floor. He was disoriented for a moment, caught in a world of pain, still he never made a single sound. Instinctively he raised his hand to his injured shoulder, putting pressure onto the wound. He lay on the ground helpless, Ethan would be able to go and just leave him there, injured, but he didn't. Becker thought he heard Emily whimper. Why did she whimper? Has Ethan hurt her? Then all there was, was blackness.

...*-*...

Jessica Parker had to witness everything over the cameras. She was frozen on the spot, shocked by what she saw. Ethan shot Becker! But instead of leaving the injured men, he shot him again, clearly aiming for his heart this time! And Becker just lay there, on the ground in corridor 5, motionless; as if he was dead… maybe he was dead. The young field coordinator couldn't think properly.

"M…medical team to corridor… corridor 5, immediately.", she stuttered, eyes still on the unmoving figure of Captain Becker and the dark red fluid that pooled on the floor underneath him. She failed to notice Lester coming towards her, looking over her shoulder at the monitor, which showed Becker and someone running towards him, checking his vitals. As he recognized Becker, he gently placed a hand on Jess' shoulder and repeated her request.

"Medical Team to corridor 5 immediately."

...*-*...

The man Jessica saw running towards Becker was no other, then Matt Anderson. One of the soldiers told him of Ethans escape. Instead of taking a car and following him, he decided to get Danny to help him. This was his brother after all. When he turned around the corner he saw a motionless figure on the ground, EMD still in his hand, but there was no way for him to see who it was just yet. Still, he ran towards the fallen man, wanting to help as much as he could. He expected it to be just one of the soldiers, but as he saw who it was, panic rose in him. Becker had become a trusted and valued friend to the man from the future. He couldn't be dead! Matt checked his pulse. Thankfully he found it easily. It was growing weaker, but it was still there. Then he looked at Beckers injuries.

"Becker, don't you dare to give up on me now. Help is on the way, just hold on a little longer." This Ethan clearly was a sadistic creature. He shot Becker and left him to slowly bleed to death, assumed Matt. Every passing second he begged for help to appear, as he tried to put pressure on Beckers shoulders to stop the bleeding somehow. He failed, of course.

"Come on." With a bloodied hand, he tapped his earpiece. "Jess, I really need a medical team in corridor 5. Becker's losing too much blood." He received no answer. Instead he pressed two of his fingers to Beckers neck once more, checking again for his pulse. Nothing.

"No. You don't die now, Becker.", Matt screamed as he started CPR on his friend, desperate to get it beating again. He didn't hear the footsteps in the distance, hurrying towards him and Becker.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. I hope to continue soon. You know reviews are love<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

I got chapter 2 done earlier than I expected. Since I'm about to get a lot busier, I don't know how soon I'm gonna be done with chapter 3, but I'll give it my best to do it in time.

Primeval isn't mine

This is pretty much the end of the episode (without Connor) a little altered.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Someone touched Matts shoulder, as he pressed down onto Beckers chest again and again and again. He raised his head and looked into the eyes of a member of the medical team, who softly pushed the team leader away from the fallen friend, to look at his injuries. Shocked and worried Matt watched, as they started to treat Beckers wounds. They found a pulse instantly. Apparently he was successful in restarting Beckers heart, but knowing, that it had stopped, he knew how fragile the friend was at this moment. As they loaded Becker onto a stretcher to bring him to the medical center, anger welled up inside Matt. He would kill Ethan for doing this to his friend. There was no time to lose. Once again he tapped his earpiece.

"Send backup to the prison, Jess. I'm gonna stop this lunatic. He's never going to hurt one member of our team again." Matt never waited for an answer, instead he ran towards the exit, towards any form of transportation to catch this crazy man, who killed a dozen people, tried to kill Emily and Becker. He would do everything in his power to finally stop him. What did he care, that this wasn't the man that triggered the events he tried to stop? He still needed to be stopped.

Danny Quinn was already in the Parking Lot, trying to break into a car, his car, to be exact. Matt smiled, obviously, they were both headed towards the prison, to stop Ethan, expect Danny probably had no idea, what his beloved younger brother just did to a man Danny was friends with.

"You could have asked for the keys. Move over, we need to stop your brother. He's got Emily." Danny looked at Matt, a little unsure, a little shocked, but he smiled, as he saw the determination in his eyes, but a little worry remained. Danny saw something in Matts eyes, that he couldn't understand.

"What's wrong, mate?", he asked, as he fastened the seatbelt, to give himself at least a little bit of safety, as Matt drove through the streets at high speed. If they would be involved in a accident, however, Danny was sure, that they'd both be seriously harmed. Somehow Matt didn't seem like a person to risk others being hurt. Something must have happened. Matt gulped. "What happened?"

"Apparently your brother likes to shoot people, too. But unlike me, he likes to use real bullets and he likes to shoot to kill. You need to know, that your brother tried to kill Emily before. And he tried to kill Becker and Jess. Both attempts failed, luckily. It could have gone wrong easily. He took Emily hostage, as he escaped the ARC and he shot Becker… twice. He probably tried to kill him again. He almost succeeded." Danny gasped. That was the last proof he needed. His brother was dangerous. If he was able to do all this things, to try and kill persons, who had nothing to do with what had happened to him. Whatever happened now, Patrick needed to be stopped, once and for all.

"We will stop him.", Danny said, meaning every word. Of course, he didn't want to kill his younger brother, but maybe he had to, in order to stop him from hurting and killing more people. He still couldn't begin to imagine what happened to the boy he once knew.

"I hope so."

As they arrived at the prison, Emily just knocked out the terror bird they captured before. But Ethan or Patrick was nowhere to be seen. Matt felt like shooting this stupid bird out of anger, but he wouldn't. He couldn't follow Patrick, he still had business to do here. But someone had to follow him through the anomaly.

"Nice. You said she was good." Oh yes she was, thought Matt. He was so glad to see Emily alive. At least he failed in trying to kill her again. Emotions got the better of him, as he closed the space between them, and wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm so glad to see you alive." As Matt let go of her, she smiled sadly.

"How is Captain Becker. Please don't tell me he's dead."

"He was alive, when we left the ARC." All of them knew, that it was bad. They heard it in Matts voice, the way he said it, gave away his emotions, his worry for Beckers health. Danny put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at Matt.

"Don't worry about Becker. He's a tough guy. He's gonna pull through. And I need to follow my brother. Someone needs to stop him from going to another human time." Matt couldn't have been happier to hear those words. At least Danny was there to stop Ethan. He might not know Danny, but Abby, Connor and Becker did and they trusted him, that was all he needed to trust him himself. Plus, he was sure, that Danny really only cared about his brother. Emily handed Danny his stick wordlessly, with a smile.

"Thank you. And take care of yourself. Try to come back one day, okay?" The men smiled at each other, hoping, that one they, they would meet again and get to know each other a little. Matt placed his hand onto Emilys back.

"Oh wait. Matt, there's something I need to tell you. Helen Cutter was somehow linked to Burton. I found his name a couple of times in her papers, he denies it, but I don't trust him. Please warn the o thers."

"Of course." Suddenly it made sense. Burton was interested in the anomaly and Connor worked for him in one form. He just didn't know how. Maybe this would be the reason the future would be destroyed. As soon as he was back at the ARC, no as soon as he was back at the ARC and sure Becker would pull through, he was going to keep an eye on Burton.

"Anyway. I've not forgotten, that you shot me. I'll get you back for it one day."

"Deal." Matt smiled once more, as he watched Danny Quinn disappear into the past again. He pulled Emily a little closer, knowing, that this would be goodbye for them, as well. Then, without saying a word, he unlocked the anomaly, that would bring her back to her time, safely into her husband's arms, where she belonged. The young woman smiled sadly.

"I thought perhaps I would tell you I would stay, if you asked me to. I 'd let this close, that would be the end of it. But you've got this immense thing to do. I don't belong here and neither do you. You came through a gateway of you own" Matt was shocked. She found out he wasn't born in this time, even though she herself wasn't from this time and had no idea about this time. It was beyond him, how he could have given himself away. But it didn't matter. Emily was, like him, not from this time, they didn't belong. So he nodded. "From where? The future?"

"Everything there is either dead or dying. We exist underground, because the surface of the planet can't sustain life anymore. It's sterile, because of something our kind did. We destroyed it." He had to admit it. It was Emily, she didn't belong here, she knew how hard his burden was, knew what he already lost and what he was willing to give up, to give children a better future, than the dying one he experienced. He would do everything in his power to change the time, even if it meant his death. He was willing to face it. Matt smiled. He could finally get this burden of his chest in some way. At least one burden, as the worry about Becker still weighed heavily on his heart.

"You have to go, Emily. I can't let anything else matter anymore. I need to stop this event from happening." Emily was close to tears. She wished he would allow himself to rest a little and she could see that he would still care about his team. They would still distract him. But she didn't want to be another distraction. She wanted him to succeed, to save the future. So she put her arms around his warm body again, shivering at how wonderful it felt, a few tears fell from her eyes. It was actually hard to say goodbye. As they let go of each other Matt didn't find the strength to look at her. He feared he might call after her and ask her to stay. Emily stepped towards the anomaly, but turned around once more, to look at the man she loved one last time, before she returned to the past. Then she was gone.

"Don't go.", Matt whispered, as she was out of sight and gone from his life. He didn't stay to watch the anomaly close. He had to return and find out how Becker was doing, hoping he would be fine.

* * *

><p>I hope this wasn't boring for you.<p>

Thanks for the kind reviews.

Some of you asked if I would kill Becker. Well depends on your definition of death, really ^^

And thanks to the ones liking the general concept.

Thanks

I'm going to continue with the guys waiting on news of Beckers condition in the next chapter, I promise ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Chapter 3 is done. I just can't stop writing on it. I hope you like it. Thanks for the nice reviews

I hope you like this part as well :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Matt drove to fast once again, as he returned to the ARC. He didn't greet anyone, never even stopped to look at his surroundings or give anybody an update about Ethan, Danny and Emily. His feet carried him directly towards the medical center, where Becker should be. And he was. Matt was sure of that, as soon as he was in the corridor leading there. Abby and Jess sat there, arms wrapped around each other.

"Abby, Jess.", he called out. Both girls immediately stood up, getting ready to answer his questions, but Matt had other plans. He basically run towards them and pulled both girls in for a hug. They were hesitant at first, but relaxed into his touch soon, accepting the comfort and strong arms around them, holding them and promising them to protect them from any harm. Jessica started to cry.

"Sh, Jessica. Becker's tough. He will make it. He's not gonna let two stupid bullets be his end. You'll see. He will be fine.", Matt promised, trying to make himself believe that as well. He had seen Becker on the floor, fragile, broken. He had seen this image twice now. He thought he lost this friend twice now. And Becker actually lost friends, he had to deal with the pain, with the guilt. He really didn't want Becker to die, he was important to him. "Are there any news, anyway?" Abby pulled back a little and guided Matt and Jess towards the chairs, where both women leaned against Matt, looking for support.

"They lost him again… that was the last news we heard.", explained Abby. Her voice was weak, she clearly had been crying as well.

"He's probably dead." cried Jess against his shoulder.

"No, Jess. He isn't. This is actually good news. He went through there basically dead. If they didn't manage to bring him back, they would have come out and told us about his death. But over an hour has passed since they brought him in, which means they got him back. They got him back." For now. He could still die, though. Matt could just wait and try to comfort Abby and Jess. It just then occurred to him that one of their team was missing. "Where is Connor?"

"We don't know. I couldn't find him. He doesn't even know that Becker is in there fighting for his life. He doesn't even answer his phone." Matt knew instantly, that Connor was with Philip, but Becker was more important. Connor was alive, that was all that mattered. They on the other hand chose to wait for news of their friends.

"At least he's okay." Abby looked at Matt sad.

"He has to know about Becker." Matt knew that Abby wanted him there, to hold her, to tell her everything is going to be fine. But they couldn't reach him, like she said. He was probably on a mission to destroy his home, but right now this didn't matter to him. His father warned him, but he couldn't care anymore. It would take a little bit longer then, who cared?

"No. Let's save him the worry and tell him later. He'll find out soon enough." Abby nodded slowly and leaned her head against Matt's shoulder while Jess still cried at his other shoulder. Matt wanted to comfort her somehow, but he knew he couldn't. The only thing that could possibly comfort Jess now, was positive news of Becker.

"How… how can you be so… calm, Matt?", Jess asked, wiping a few tears away, still clinging to him for support.

"I'm not calm, Jessica. Inside I'm scared."

...*-*...

Time passed slowly. Both Abby and Jessica eventually fell asleep against Matt. Their sleep was uneasy, both girls talked and mumbled in their dreams. Abby kept asking about Connor, Jess kept talking about Becker. She still cried and she shivered. The later it got, the colder it got, too. So Matt eventually pulled of his jacket and placed it around Jess. She seemed to need it more than Abby. It's been hours since they brought Becker in, but Matt couldn't really tell how long it's been. He didn't really care.

He must have somehow dosed of, because he awoke to someone putting a jacket around Abby, to warm her. Matt expected it to be Connor, but it wasn't. Still, he wasn't really surprised to see Lester. Even if he didn't show it, he cared about this team, they all somehow knew it. He was probably as worried about Becker, as they were, but he refused to show it. Lester looked at Matt and smiled slightly.

"Any news?" Matt slowly shook his head, to not wake up Abby and Jess. Lester looked at them, worried. "You have a day off, tomorrow. I assume you're not going home until you've heard from Captain Becker?" Lester just proved again, how much he cared. He knew how hard it had to be for them to wait for news. It was hard for him as well. At least Abby and Jess were warm, wrapped in Matts and his jacket.

"You call me, as soon as there is news about Captain Becker, Matt. I don't care what time it is, understand?" Matt couldn't help, but smile. Lester was really worried about Becker. It sounded like Lester didn't care about the time, because he knew he couldn't sleep anyway as long as his employee was in surgery.

"I will.", Matt promised, looking towards the closed door once again. He hoped, that they would hear from him soon, especially because he wanted the girls to get a little rest in a real bed, instead of uncomfortable chairs. Lester sighed, looked at the doors, too, before he turned around to leave, not only the corridor, but the ARC, as well. He drove home, wanting sleep, after the events of the day, but he knew very well, that he wouldn't be able to sleep until Matt called him with news about Becker. He might pretend to be the cold hearted boss, but he did care about this team.

Matt tried to relax a little, but he couldn't. It felt like someone had to stay awake, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Still, he softly stroked Abbys and Jess' arms and wondered how long this surgery could possibly take and if this could be a bad sign. Just as he was about to doze of a little, the door finally opened and a young blond doctor came out, covered in blood.

* * *

><p>You'll find out how Becker is next chapter, I promise.<p>

And Connor will finally appear.

Your reviews are love. And feel free to give me some constructive criticism


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there

Thanks for the nice reviews. Chapter 4 is up, now. I still can't believe how hard it is to stop writing. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Lady Emily Merchant walked through the streets of London. She wasn't used to this kind of noise anymore. People screamed at each other, horses pulled carriages through the streets. There was the smell, which she had completely forgotten. It smelled rotten. Once it was normal to her, she grew up in this town in this smell. But now she has seen the future and had gotten used to it. Still, this was her home. She slowly walked through the streets, trying to remember where to go and which street took her to her home, he husband.

The night came slowly, the streetlights were being lit, children hurried home around her. Everything felt strange to her. No one smiled; instead they looked suspiciously at the young woman, fearful even. People in the future smiled or didn't care. Life seemed easier, but this wasn't the reason she had enjoyed staying in this time. She had friends there, real friends.

And one of them was hurt. How could she leave without making sure he was going to be alright? She knew he would understand, as this might have been her only chance to return home. But she felt bad for doing it. She barely knew him, but she knew Becker could be trusted. She knew he would do anything to protect his team, even her. She knew how hard it would be for this people, her friends, to lose him. Then there was Jess, sweet young Jess. In her time she would be a wonderful match; many men would try to get her attention, hoping to make her their wife. She liked that bubbly girl, they got along perfectly. And she liked Abby. This woman was very clever and good hearted. She and Connor made a beautiful couple. He was funny and clever, a little strange, but still charming. And Matt, wonderful Matt Anderson. She couldn't really described why he fascinated her. He tried to save her, even though he had no idea who she was. He let her live with him, protected her, chose to sleep on his couch and let her have his bed. He was gentle, funny, warm and wonderful. She loved him. But she understood she was a distraction and his mission was important.

Suddenly Emily realized she was standing right in front of her house. This wasn't home. It should be, but she thought of Matt's apartment as home. She was welcome there, he actually wanted her to be there, he tried to make her feel safe and welcome. Her husband on the other hand wanted her as a perfect little wife and nothing more. He never valued her as a woman or partner, like Matt valued her as a friend.

The door opened and her husband stepped outside, accompanied by one of his friends. Apparently they wanted to go somewhere. Henry stared at his wife. It took him a few moments to realize who was standing in front of him and fake a smile.

"Emily, you're home." He went forward to embrace and greet his wife properly, but she stepped back, suddenly regretting coming home.

"No." Why did she say that? She came back and this was the only place to stay for her. But truthfully, she didn't want to stay. She wanted to return through the gateway and she would. "I came to say goodbye, Henry." She was probably lucky, that Henrys friend was with them. Henry would have no chance to force her to stay or attack her otherwise. And he would have a witness to prove she left him and he could end the marriage to remarry and maybe find happiness. "I'm leaving and I won't return. I hope you find happiness and a loving new wife, but I have to leave now, Henry. Goodbye." Emily turned around and went back. She never heard what Henry said. She began to run towards the place the gateway was. It had to be still open. She couldn't be stuck here now. All she wanted was to go home, to Matt. And she wanted to see how Becker was doing; she wanted to comfort Jessica, who was probably scared; she wanted to see Abby and Connor. The gateway was still there. Smiling, Emily stepped through it, going home.

...*-*...

Matt looked nervously at the doctor. There was so much blood and it was most likely Beckers blood. How could there be this amount of blood? What if she was here to tell them he died? What if they tried, but failed to save him? How would he tell Jessica? Or Abby? Or Lester? Becker couldn't be dead. Finally the doctor looked at him and smiled.

"I should have expected you to be here even at this time." Pretty much everyone around here knew how close this team was, how well tthis people worked together. They saved the ARC now, more than once. Now three of them were sitting in front of the medical center, waiting for news about Beckers condition. It reminded her of the time she worked in a real hospital. Relatives and friends always waited for news. She just couldn't figure out if they were friends or became some kind of a family.

"How is he?" Matt looked at the blood again.

"He's alive. He's lost a lot of blood, but we managed to stop the bleeding. The bullet damaged the bones and muscle, so we have to wait and see how it heals to find out if there will be permanent damage, but for now we did all we could. He's asleep now."

"Oh thank god, no thank you. Can we see him?" Finally the worry was gone. Becker was alive, that meant he would be okay. He would be fine. And he didn't have to tell Jess and Abby he died, he could wake them and smile at them and tell them, that everything was going to be fine.

"Since I'm sure I can't stop you anyway, for a few minutes. Then you should go home, get some sleep. I guess you want to be around when he wakes up tomorrow… or later today." The doctor smiled and returned inside, leaving the door open for the team to enter and visit their friend for a few minutes. Gently Matt nudged the two girls awake, smiling brightly at them in relief and happiness.

"Good morning sleeping beauties.", he greeted them. They looked around disoriented and confused at first, but Jess seemed to realize where she was pretty soon. She shot up and looked at him smile, which caused her to smile a little herself.

"Is he…?" Matt nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He is alive, Jess. He's asleep and probably won't wake up for hours, but we can see him for a few minutes." Jess squealed a little in happiness, practically running towards the doors and towards Becker. Matt looked at Abby. Tears of relief were in her eyes, but she looked still a little confused.

"Why do I have Lesters jacket?"

"I forced him to give it to you, since you were shivering and I only had one." Abbys smile told him, she understood. She had experienced Lesters kindness a couple of time, so it wasn't new to her. He might not let his feelings show often, but they were there and he tried to protect them, like a silent guardian. "Come on, let's follow Jess. I'm sure Connor's already worried." This seemed to remind her of her boyfriend. She pulled out her mobile phone and looked at it, but there were no missed calls or texts. She had to be honest: She was disappointed. It was after midnight and he still hasn't called to see where she was. He still wasn't looking for her. Why? Abby stood up and followed Matt inside.

Jess was already seated beside a bed, softly stroking the hand of the man lying there. Becker looked pale, his hair creating a stark contrast to the clean sheets and his almost deadly white skin. He was hooked up to a blood transfusion and another transfusion inserted a clear liquid into his system. The heart monitor showed a weak but steady heartbeat. Some kind of nasal tube was attached to his nose, to assist his breathing. But he was alive and recovering. There couldn't have been better news for the three of them. Jess hiccupped a little, as she fought back the tears. As much as seeing him alive made her happy, seeing him like this scared her. He was her hero and now he lay there, badly injured. She wanted to cry again and never let go of his hand. Abby softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be okay, Jess.", she promised once again, smiling down at the younger woman, before looking up to Matt. He looked tired and it would be no use waiting her now. "How about we head home now, get some sleep to be rested to visit him tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow, Lester said we have the day off to be with Becker when he wakes up." Jessicas eyes lit up immediately. That meant she could be by his side tomorrow, take care of him and make sure he's okay.

"Perfect.", she said a little happier. She had to admit she was tired, but she could also just stay here and sleep on a chair next to Beckers bed.

"How about you come home with me, Jess? I guess you don't want to be alone now, do you?" Abby looked down at her friend, somehow sensing her worry and problems. If this was Connor, she would stay and she wouldn't want to be alone. But it was better for them to sleep the remaining hours of the night. Jess nodded, wrapping her arms gratefully around Abby.

"Are you fit to drive or do you need a lift?" The girls shook their heads.

"No we're fine, thank you, Matt." Suddenly Abby registered Matts sadness. She hadn't even thought about Emily, because she was just too worried about Becker and Connor, since he was away. "Emily is back in her time." He nodded and looked at the floor. This was all Abby needed to know. He missed her. They would all miss her. Jessica would probably not miss her for a while, since she had Becker to worry about, but as soon as he was okay, she would miss the wonderful woman from the past.

"Let's just go home."

...*-*...

Connor was waiting for Abby. He was worried, but he couldn't call her. She was always home in the evening. This was their time together after all. Even when they were living with Jess, they retreated into their room to spend some time together without bothering their friend. At least they had hoped that they didn't bother her. Now, for the first time, Abby wasn't there. Fine, he came late himself, but he was with Phillip and it had been important for what they were doing. Surely Abby would understand that?

Finally he heard a key in the lock to their flat. Connor stood up and walked towards the door, as Abby entered, with Jess clinging to her. She was a mess, they both were. Their hair was a mess, their makeup was smeared. Suddenly Connor wasn't angry or disappointed anymore. This looked serious. So he went to help Abby by softly taking Jess from her.

"Hey what happened? Where have you been?", he asked, as he looked at Jess. She had cried and she looked like she would do it again any minute.

"We were at the ARC with Matt."

"Until now? Why?" He was really confused now. What would the three of them possibly do this late at the ARC?

"Because we almost lost Becker tonight!" Abby looked at Connor and he could see her anger now. She was angry at him. "No. Actually, he DIED tonight. TWICE. His heart stopped beating. He died, Connor. And where have you been? Where have you been, when I needed you to hold me? You weren't there, Connor. So now I'd like to go to bed and sleep a bit." Connor stood there motionless for a few moments, processing what Abby just told him. Becker almost died tonight? But how. How could this have happened? Becker was almost indestructible. Then he remembered the incident at this school, Becker's lifeless form at the floor, Matt's worried look.

"What happened to him?" Connors voice was barely audible. Jess looked up to him tired and close to tears.

"He tried to protect Emily…Ethan shot him… twice.", she explained as Abby looked at the floor once again. He finally understood why Abby brought Jess with her.

"Let us please just go to sleep now, Connor. I'm tired." Connor leaned back and kissed Abby softly on the cheek.

"I'll leave the bed to you girls." Then he turned to the couch. "Looks like we've got a date, couchy." Both girls smiled and made their way to the bedroom. They didn't bother to shower, they could to that in the morning. They were to tired to care. Jess fell asleep as soon as she laid down. Abby joined her on the bed and whispered "Good night" before falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p>I hope I can update this weekend, but considering I should be studying, I don't know if I can do it, or if it will take longer.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.

I got this chapter ready, despite my studing ^^

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Matt felt exhausted as he finally pulled into the parking garage of his apartment. He looked his car, but paid no attention to his surroundings. All he wanted was to curl up on his bed or couch or whatever soft underground he could find and sleep as long as he could. Honestly he never realized how much this team meant to him by now. But it was crystal clear to him now. He was willing to give a lot, his life, for this team, even though it endangered his mission. He had to try to do both: Protect his friends and save his home. He had no idea how he would do this, but there was time to think about that in the morning. First, before he went to bed, he had to call Lester.

The older man picked up immediately, confirming Matt's suspicion, that he wouldn't sleep until he heard from him. He smiled.

"Lester."

"Good morning, Sir. Becker is out of surgery. He's alive and recovering."

"Thank god.", Lester sighed. "It would have been hard to find an equally competent head of security." Of course, thought Matt. This had nothing to do with security. There were probably many equally qualified soldiers to take the place. But Lester and the team trusted Becker with their life.

"Good night, Sir.", Matt said, before he finally hung up. Everything was done, so now he could look forward to his sleep. He slowly ascended the last stairs.

"Matt!" Now he was hallucinating too. He thought he heard Emily, but he saw her leaving through the anomaly a few hours earlier. There was no way she could be actually there. He even thought he saw her, walking towards him. It wasn't until she wrapped her arms around him, that he started to believe, that she was there.

"But you… you were gone… how…?" Matt asked confused, looking at her beautiful hair, before hugging her back. Emily finally pulled back, smiling.

"I came back. It didn't feel right. This is my home now, Matt. How is Captain Becker?" Emily placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. There was no trace of sadness, only exhaustion. "You should sleep, Matt." This day had been hard on him, she could clearly see it. So she took the keys out of his hands and opened the door to his apartment, breathing in the familiar, welcoming scent.

"He's alive. You can see for yourself tomorrow." He sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not good company tonight, Emily. I'm really tired."

"Yes. I can clearly see that. Tonight I'll sleep on the couch and you on the bed. You need the rest."

"I cannot let you do that, Emily. I can't let a lady sleep on the couch.", he complained. Emily smiled again.

"Okay. How about this: Your bed is big enough for the both of us. We can share." Matt had to admit she had a point. And he knew neither of them would back down.

"But only for tonight." Emily nodded, but secretly she knew she would try to force him to do this again and again. Soon after that she slid under the blanket and felt his warmth. They got ready quickly, Matt falling asleep almost standing as he did so, but he managed to get into the bed. Sleep engulfed them soon and in their sleep they shifted closer towards each other, until Matt could easily put his arms around her protectively.

...*-*...

The screeching sound of the alarm clock woke Abby and Jess the next morning. Both girls shot up, though they were still tired. Since they were awake both girls went to the bathroom, Abby first, then Jess, while Abby woke up Connor, who fell of the couch. Abby giggled, as she helped up her boyfriend. He looked around a little disoriented and remembered the events of the night before. This wasn't a dream. He woke up on the couch, so Jess had to be there. And soon enough Jess came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, like she did when they were living with her. She seemed hectic, but Connor couldn't blame her. She wanted to get back to Becker, obviously.

"Morning Jess.", he greeted his friend and smiled at her. She smiled back, but the smile never really reached her eyes. Even though she knew Becker was alive, she still worried. He would do, too, if his Abby was hurt.

"What do you think? We pick up breakfast on our way to work? How does Starbucks sound? My treat." Abby pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"When did you get sensible like that?"Her boyfriend glared at her. Jess went to dress herself meanwhile. She had spare clothes at the ARC anyway. They were not as beautiful as her usual clothes, but wearing less pretty clothes was the least of her problems. She wanted to be with Becker when he woke up. She wanted him to see at least one familiar face, so he wouldn't be alone or scared, not that she thought he would ever get scared.

"I've always been sensible, Abby.", he complained.

"I know. Let's go to Starbucks and then to Becker." Abby raised an eyebrow as she saw Jess completely dressed and ready to go.

"To Becker? You mean to work?"

"No, Connor." This time Jess' smile was real. They wouldn't have to work and could spend the day with Becker. Of course, she'd rather be alone with him and without injury, but that was impossible. "We have the day off."

"Unfair." Connor had to work. He was sure Lester would have given him the day off as well, but Philip didn't and his work was important. This convergence was still on his mind, but he had other things to do. And besides, Abby would tell him if anything happened to Becker.

...*-*...

Coffee in hand, Connor, Abby and Jess arrived at the ARC. While Abby accompanied her boyfriend to his lab, where he had to work, Jess practically ran towards her locker, to change. She couldn't really wait anymore to see Becker. He looked so pale and weak. And what if he already woke up? He surely would enjoy some company. A few minutes later she walked towards the medical center, greeting some people along the way, but not stopping until she reached the medical center. Suddenly jess felt nervous. What if something happened to him when they were away? What if she walked in and found an empty bed and a nurse telling her he died? It took her a few moments to collect the courage to push open the door and walked in.

Becker was still in the same position as they had left him, but he looked a little less pale. A nurse or doctor stood next to his bed and wrote down his vitals. Jess smiled at her and pulled up a chair to sit beside him. Gently she wrapped her hands around his hand, once again surprised at how cold he felt. But he would be fine, she kept telling herself that.

"Hey Becker." For a moment she stopped herself, thinking about what she would say to him and If he could hear her. In the movies they said he could, so she had to try. "You scared everyone yesterday. So much has happened. It feels like a lifetime ago. Emily is back to her own time now. And Danny has gone after Ethan. I don't think we'll ever see him again. Emily is save, though, unharmed. " Gently she stroked his hand. "You can wake up now. Abby is going to be here soon. As soon as she can pull away from Connor, that is. Please wake up soon." Her efforts were rewarded by a silent moan. It meant nothing, she knew it, but it kept her hoping. Jess carefully placed her hand on his cheek. It, too, felt cold, so she turned around to the nurse.

"Is he supposed to be cold like that?"

"He'll warm up, Jess. Don't worry.", she promised. Just then, the door opened and Abby entered, along with Matt and Emily.

"Look who I found." Jess got op and squealed in delight.

"Emily." She hugged her friend. "But I thought you went through the anomaly. Why are you here? Did you come back?" Emily nodded, while Matt stepped towards Becker, taking his hand.

"Hello, mate.", he greeted his friend. Jessica sat back down into the chair and took Beckers hand again, with Emily right beside her.

"I couldn't stay there. This felt more like home. Besides, how could I leave, without knowing how he is? He tried to save me from Ethan." Both Abby and Jess knew, that this wasn't the only reason she came back. Her other reason stood on the other side of the bed, looking at his injured friend with worry in his eyes. He seemed oblivious to the girls staring at him.

"Great to have you back.", Abby said, looking at her friend as well. Still, someone was missing here. Connor. He had to work and Philip would probably not give him off to see his friend, so he promised to come see him during a break. Abby hoped he would take a break during work today.

Becker moaned again, making his friends smile, since it was a sign of him waking up. It couldn't take too long now, but they planned on staying with him anyway, no matter if he woke up or not. Matt let go of his hand and pulled up three chairs for Abby, Emily and himself to sit down. Then they waited, silently, until Jess felt something.

"He squeezed my hand!" And he did again, lightly, but he squeezed her hand. Abby grabbed his other hand and received another light squeeze instantly. Jess smiled brightly at the still sleeping form of Becker. She wanted him to see friendly and familiar faces when he woke up. "Come on, Becker. Wake up. We're all waiting for you." Nothing happened. So they waited. Another 10 minutes until he squeezed Jess' hand again, making her smile again. Then everything happened quickly: Becker moaned again, as his eyes fluttered open. Disoriented at first, his eyes sought a familiar thing or face, finding Jess' face.

"Jess.", he whispered. The young woman smiled at him.

"Hey." Becker smiled weakly back at Jess, leaning into her soft touch, as she gently pushed some of his hair out of his face. Then he looked around towards the smiling faces of Abby, Emily and Matt.

"Hi.", Becker whispered towards them. He could have sworn he saw a tear in Abbys eye, as she bent down to stroke his side.

"You had us worried, mate. Almost thought we'd lost you.", Matt explained.

"Not so fast… love annoying you." Matt grinned and nodded, before he sought Emilys eyes. She smiled at Matt, relieved to hear Becker joking. Jess was relieved as well, as she softly squeezed his hand again, and received another squeeze from him, before he looked at her. But his breathing grew slowly quicker and more labored.

"What is it Becker?" He seemed to be concentrating on her face, but failing in concealing the pain in his face. Matt sprung into action and went to get a nurse. "Are you in pain?" Fear was evident in her voice, so Emily softly placed a hand on her shoulder, as she looked at Becker, whose gaze was still on her. He was starting to tremble a little, but still concentrating on Jess, as if her sight could shield him from the pain or alleviate it somehow. Matt came back with the nurse and placed his hand on Becker's arm.

"It's gonna be okay.", he promised, as the nurse injected pain medication into his IV.

"It will take a few moments to work. And it could make you sleepy again, Captain Becker." He nodded weakly.

"Already sleepy.", he whispered, as his eyes got heavier and heavier and sleep welcomed him. As soon as Becker fell asleep, Jess couldn't hold it any longer. His pain had scared her, so she let the tears fall freely again. Her colleagues had seen them the day before anyway. This would be a long and hard journey for the team until Becker was completely healed.

* * *

><p>This is not the end, of course. There is still more to come. Especially in the love department and I think there are going to be some creatures. I'll update as soon as possible.<p>

Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys

I'm getting busier. But I managed to write this in time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Connor joined the team around noon, bringing some sandwiches with him, for them to eat, since he figured they stayed there the whole time. And he was right. Jess still sat in the same chair, still holding Beckers hand. Becker slept peacefully, his heartbeat steady, he was recovering, but still: The wires scared Connor. He thought of Becker as the protector of the team, to see him in a weakened state like this shocked him once again. But what shocked him more than that, was the realization, that Becker would gladly endure something like this, if it meant protecting him, or Abby, or Matt, or Emily, or Jess from any harm. And he wasn't there to wait on news of him and most of the morning.

"Hey.", he greeted his friends and received smiled. "Has he woken up yet?" Abby stood up and walked towards him, kissing him softly.

"Yes, he woke up a few hours ago, but the pain medications knocked him out again." Connor nodded and held up the bag with sandwiches.

"I thought you guys might be hungry, so I brought you some sandwiches." They ate the sandwiches as they talked about what was going on in the ARC. Jess had a few problems, since she refused to let go of Becker's hand, but eventually, she managed to eat hers without spilling something onto his bed. Connor sat on Abbys chair, while she sat on his lap, snuggling close to him. They looked happy, as Lester entered the room as well, looking at his team, the people he came to think of as friends. Still, he could see that something was wrong. Jess clearly wasn't willing to let go of Becker's hand. Matt, though smiling happily, looked somehow troubled. Connor and Abby and Emily seemed sincerely happy, though. Since Connor was only working for Burton today and not for the ARC, he couldn't make some remark about them not working, but still. Other people would call them crazy for being in the ARC on their day off.

"So this is how you choose to spend your day off?" They smiled at him.

"Yes, James.", Matt said. "We're just … bonding as a team."

"How is my head of security?" Lester looked at Matt.

"He's in pain, but recovering."

"Good. I need a word, Matt, in my office." The man looked around at the others, but stood up anyway and followed Lester outside and into his office. Lester sat down behind his desk and fumbled with a file, it looked like Becker's.

"I have spoken to the relatives of Captain Becker." And what had that to do with him, Matt wondered. "They won't be able to come and take care of him once he's been released. He's on his own. The problem is: I presume he won't be fit to do that, since his shoulders seem to be in bad shape. He probably won't be able to handle some tasks."

"And this has to do with me how?"

"You're the leader of this team, Matt. You and this bunch of troublemakers probably know him the best around here. And considering you're spending your day off here, you're probably the ones that care about him the most. So I ask you to find a way to have him taken care of once he's released and on medical leave."

"Couldn't we do it?"

"Of course you could, Matt. But you have to work and someone has to take care of him during that time as well." Matt nodded understanding. Lester was asking him to find some way to help Becker recover without completely humiliating him. It was nice of him, really to think like that and put him in charge. They could work out a way together. And they could worry about the costs later, though he was sure Lester was willing to cover them. He had to talk to the others about this, as soon as possible.

...*-*...

Meanwhile Becker awoke again. It was Jess who noticed his barely opened eyes first and smiled at him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?", she whispered, drawing everyone's attention to them. Connor smiled brightly seeing his friend finally awake. But he didn't say anything and waited for him to answer Jessicas question first. Becker seemed to struggle a bit with his throat. It was dry, so his voice was barely audible and rough.

"Weak, but no pain." Jess softly squeezed his hand again, before turning towards the others. Connor felt like this was the time for him to speak.

"Hey, Becker. Sorry I wasn't there. I mean… you probably don't remember and stuff, but I wasn't waiting with them yesterday and I wasn't there this morning. I was working. I'm so sorry. I should have been there." Connor looked at Becker, waiting for him to react. He was a trained soldier, so he could relate somehow. If one of his men had been injured, he wouldn't have had a chance to be with them until the day ended for him, so he understood Connors point.

"Don't worry. It's okay.", he told his friend, attempting a smile. "Thank you guys …for being there. "

"Anytime, Becker. You would have done the same thing for us.", answered Abby. She finally handed him a small piece of ice for his dry throat. He gratefully accepted it. This was a rather strange situation for him to be in. The last time he was injured this bunch worried about him as well. Matt and Connor tried to save him, Jess coming into the locker room helping him dress, after he was released from this place. It had been not too long ago, now he was back here. It felt strange. And he didn't like it at all. Though he liked having his friends there with him, made it a bit better. His thoughts were distracted, though as Matt came back.

"Look who's back with us.", Connor announced. "I guess it's time for me to get back to work. Enjoy your day off, I'll come back later." With that Connor walked back to his lab, back to his work for Philip. Matt sighed, looking after him. He had his mission to think about, but he was sitting around here, in a medical center, making no progress at all. His father had warned him not to get to close to someone, but he couldn't help himself. This people were strange personalities, but they became his friends, the closest thing to family he had.

"Hey there, welcome back with us, Becker." He sat down next to Emily again and smiled at the woman from the past.

"Honestly guys, isn't it boring to stay here with me?", Becker asked, causing Jess to shake her head.

"Not as boring as sitting in front of the ADD all day, when nothing happens.", she explained.

"Or a day off at home.", Abby added. Everyone seemed to agree. "We could imagine worse, Becker." The nurse came towards them once again, holding bandages to take a look at Beckers wounds. She smiled at the people assembled around her patients' bed.

"I have to change the bandages now, Captain Becker. Maybe your friends would like to leave.", she suggested. Matt nodded and gently guided Abby and Emily outside, sensing, that this could be embarrassing to Becker. Only Jess refused to leave his side.

"I'd like to stay.", the field- coordinator explained.

"No, Jess. You should wait outside. It's fine." But she shook her head, signaling, that she still wouldn't leave his side. "At least let go of my hand, Jess. Please." She couldn't understand why he would ask this of her, but she slowly let go of his hand. The nurse began to unwrap the bandages on Becker's shoulders, revealing stains of blood on them. They clearly needed changing. As she did so, Becker gripped his blanket. Jess understood now, why he asked her to let go of his hand. He tried to handle the pain this caused, by gripping something. This would have hurt her, maybe crushed her hand even. He tried to protect her from the pain. His breathing had become labored once again, by the time the bandages have been changed and his shoulders tightly wrapped again. Jess gently took his hand again.

"I can't imagine the amount of pain you must be in.", she sighed. She didn't want to think about him in pain, but he was, so she felt the need to talk about it. She somehow wanted to understand, maybe because she wanted to be able to react and help him.

"I've had worse.", he said. Jess looked at him, speechless. What did he mean? She was scared to ask, so she didn't say anything. The others reentered the room.

"So, Becker. Is there anything we can get you? You know your place isn't too far from mine, so Emily and I could stop there on our way home.", Matt asked. He seemed to be ready to leave, as he probably had some plans to spend the rest of the day with Emily.

"Actually, there is. My keys should be in my jacket. Could you get me some of my books?" But Jess was surprised. Sure, she suspected more behind his stoic soldier façade, but she didn't actually think of him as the kind of guy, who would spend his evenings reading. But she couldn't deny that this actually made him even more attractive in her eyes. "Why am I that tired?" The young field coordinator smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek, not even thinking about what she was doing.

"Your body will heal better, the more you sleep. And I believe healing is tiring enough. You should sleep, Becker. We're only a call away, okay?" He nodded, subconsciously leaning into her touch. Abby, Matt and Emily silently left the room. Jess stayed, watching him slowly drift to sleep, before she leaned in and softly kissed his forehead. She stayed for another minutes, just watching him sleep peacefully. He looked somehow younger, as if he hadn't lost friends in his life and most importantly: He wasn't in pain.

"Sleep well, my hero."

* * *

><p>So, that's it for now. How do you like it?<p>

Once again: I'll try to write the next chapters as soon as possible, but with my exams getting closer, I should be studying and I will be.

And I promise some creatures will come up in later chapters and Becker will get company in the medical bay ;)

Thank you for all the kind reviews. You (you know who you are ;) ) make it so hard to stop writing this and study like I should :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys

Here's the new chapter, with a look into Becker's home. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Matt waited outside, along with Emily, who hugged Jess, as soon as she came out. They had talked about why she came back, but they couldn't really spend a few minutes together. Matt smiled at the two of them. He knew they had become friends, Jessica probably considered Emily part of the team already. And she was, in some way. Curiously she looked at the two of them.

"So you're living with Matt again?", she asked her friend. The woman nodded.

"For now. I haven't spoken to Lester, yet." Of course she was unsure, but Jess hoped she would be able to stay around. They would have to get her a new identity, but that shouldn't be a problem for them.

"Oh I don't mind.", Matt said, smiling at Emily. Jess couldn't help, but giggle. These two clearly felt more for each other, than they wanted the other to believe. It was kind of cute. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to join us. I honestly don't know, if I'd be able to pick a good book for Becker to read here." Jess smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Jess didn't think she could drive home, anyway. She was still to nervous and to worried. Becker seemed fine, but then again, his wounds could still get infected and she hat to go to work the next day. The ARC would feel safer with him around protecting everyone from any harm. But she couldn't have that, could she? He was injured and had to rest, otherwise his wounds would start to bleed again and he would have to stay in this sterile bed longer. Plus, Jess didn't want him to be in pain any longer. So the three of them went down to Matts car and drove to Beckers place. Jess expected a little flat, but instead they stopped in front of a small house. Matt had already gotten the keys out of Beckers jacket in his lockers. He unlocked the door and entered Beckers house along with Jess and Emily. Matt had to say he was impressed. There were several racks with books and DVDs, a small tv sat in a corner of the living room and a couch opposite of it. And there was a cage, big enough for a bunny, but there was no bunny to be seen. Jess eyed the cage curiously, while Emily found several pictures in frames on the walls.

"Look at those pictures.", she whispered to her friends. Matt and Jess joined her. The pictures were beautiful: Old worn out pictures of a small boy on an older man's lap. Becker with his parents, in his uniform at Sandhurst, with friends. There were pictures of the team: One, in which Abby and Connor smiled at the camera, one of Matt, looking annoyed at the camera, but smiling slightly, one of Jenny Brown with Sarah Page and Dr. Cutter and then there were the pictures of Jess, three at least. Matt and Emily smiled at each other. Then there were the pictures of Becker and a child. In two of the pictures the child was a Baby. He was wrapped in Beckers jacket in one, while he was holding him, smiling brightly. He smiled in every picture with this boy. Then there was one picture, which almost crushed Jess' heart: A blonde woman cuddled herself to Becker, he held the boy in his arms, who held the little bunny, that was obviously supposed to be in this cage. Were those Beckers wife and son? She couldn't believe it.

"Let's just get some books for him and leave,okay?... I'm tired.." To be honest, she was shocked. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She was stupid, so very stupid. How could she really believe he could be single and could like her? It hurt. Once more she looked at the picture, at the smiling faces, the ridiculously cute bunny. It wasn't fair. She developed a crush on Becker, even though a part of her had always thought of this as a stupid, childish dream. Well that dream was over now, she just had to get over it. He had a family. Matt looked at her, worried. He hadn't looked at the pictures, but at the books. There were so many and he had no idea what they were about or what Becker would like to read at the moment. Jess stepped next to him and took some books, choosing some she knew. Most of them were heavy reading, which would keep him occupied for a few hours or days even. Silently, she handed the books to Matt.

"If he doesn't like them, you can always come back here and get him other books." Matt nodded and smiled at Jess. He couldn't figure out why her mood had changed all of a sudden, the small smile had disappeared. But he couldn't think about that now.

"Okay. Let's go home then." Both girls nodded and followed him back to his car. The last time he drove home, he dropped of Jess along with Abby and got surprised by Emilys return. This time he could spend the evening with her. They didn't have to worry about Becker anymore, he was okay. Jess smiled at her friends, as she got out of the car at her home and waved goodbye. But she was glad to be alone now, after what she just saw at Beckers house. One thing just occurred to her: If that woman was Beckers wife and the kid his son, where were they? What if they left him? But then again: Who would leave Becker? And would he keep the pictures of her, if she did that to him? Probably not, unless he thought she might come back.

"How stupid are you, Jess Parker. Just forget him.", she told herself. As she got into her living room, she started to cry again. She had hoped, admired him from a distance. But it was an illusion, nothing more. How could she be that stupid? Still crying, she got ready for bed. She felt exhausted and miserable, her stomach hurt and she felt, like she could vomit any second, just because of this one stupid picture. Finally, she cried herself to sleep after a few minutes.

...*-*...

As Matt and Emily entered his flat, it was already dark. The moon shone through the windows, making the shadows of Matt's furniture clearly visible. He slowly closed the door behind him and grabbed Emilys hand. Finally they were alone. He softly smiled at Emily.

"I'm glad you're back.", he admitted.

"I thought I was a distraction."

"You are. But you're more than that.", Matt admitted, stepping closer, closing the gap between them. Then he just pulled her into a hug, finally being able to let his feelings for her show a little. "In the end, I trust you'll be right there, with me, fighting by my side to save the future won't you?"

"I will, Matt. As will the others. Maybe you should tell them."

"I can't. Who would believe me?", he asked. He looked frustrated. After all he spend a whole day at Beckers side, doing nothing for his mission. He got distracted by the people of this team, by his friends. Emily softly placed her free hand, the one that wasn't holding his, on his cheek.

"Abby would eventually and Captain Becker and Jess and Connor…" But he wasn't so sure about Connor. To be honest, he was quite sure that he wouldn't believe him or understand what he was trying to do. He seemed way too wrapped up in his work for Philip, which concerned Matt greatly. By now he was pretty sure, that it was Connor, who created the thing, which would eventually end up destroying the future, even though he was equally sure, that the man would never intend to do that.

"I can't, Emily.", he said again, resting his forehead against hers. It was easy to tell her and be close to her, as if she took the weight from his shoulders. "I can't put this burden on them."

"No you can, Matt. Tell Abby or Becker. They will listen, they will understand. And they will gladly help you carry your burden. You are not alone, Matt." Gently she stroked his cheek, smiling up to him and looking directly into his eyes, as if she was able to see through them, right into his soul. He was sure she could. "Tell Abby. She can influence Connor. He will believe her." Matt simply nodded. She was right. I was time he confided in the team. They were his friends and proved his trust in them wasn't misplaced.

"How about I order food for us?", he asked, changing the subject. He stepped back a bit and looked at her.

"How about we cook? We've got plenty of time left to do that."

"Yes, true, but my fridge is completely empty, aside from butter and juice. Even you can't create a decent meal out of that, can you?" Emily shook her head. There was no way she could cook something from this. Matt ordered some pizza, before they went to sit down on the couch to talk a little more. Matt sighed, as he remembered his little conversation with Lester. He had to take care of that as well.

"Lester asked me to find some way to have Becker taken care of once he is released. His family won't be able to do it."

"Why is there a problem? He'll be at home until he has recovered completely." Matt smiled.

"The problem is, that he won't be able to use his shoulders properly for a while. There will be many tasks he can't do. Someone has to help him with that. And Lester wants us, to find someone to do that." Emily's smile grew.

"I can do that. I can stay with him, when you are at work. He can tell me about the ARC and train me, of sorts. So neither he, nor I will feel useless." She liked the idea, but Matt wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I was raised to take care of a husband and children. It will be easy to take care of him. Besides, he got injured by trying to protect me, it's the least I can do."

"You're not obliged to do this, Emily. I'm sure he doesn't want you to feel like you have to do anything for him. It's his job."

"I know, but he could have just shot Ethan and me with that EMD he had, instead he risked being shot himself, just to protect me from being hurt. I am very grateful he did that, but that is not the main reason I want to do this, Matt. I would feel useless if you brought me to the ARC every day, while I do not understand anything. I can do something useful when I take care of him. And he could teach me about all the things I do not yet understand."

"I could teach you, as well." Emily laughed. Sometimes he could be very sweet, but he rarely showed it.

"Are you jealous? Yes, you could, but you barely have time, and I do not want to distract you further from your task. This would be a good solution, I think."

"I have to agree with you. But there are still some problems. For example: This flat is too small. There is no room for him. We'll find a way, though. Becker won't be released for days." Within those days he had to talk to the others and Becker about this and probably get Lester to allow them to use one of the flats owned by the ARC or Prospero. One of those would be big enough for them to live in and take care of Becker properly. Just then their pizzas arrived.

...*-*...

Connor finished his work late once again, but he still took his time to drive home, get something and drive back to the ARC. He simply couldn't take his mind of the fallen friend, constantly worrying about his wellbeing and constantly searching for something to make his stay with the medics more comfortable and less boring. He came up with a plan. As he arrived home, he yelled.

"Hey, Abby. I have to go again, but I'll be back soon. Got to bring Becker something to keep him entertained." Smiling, his girlfriend entered their living room and watched him, as he fetched their portable DVD-Player and some DVDs. She was proud of Connor. He was still thinking about their friend and not only about his work. And he was willing to give Becker his DVD-Player that had to count for something.

"Tell him I said 'Hi'. Oh and don't be late, I'll have dinner for you ready soon."

"Oh great.", he answered and ran off to his car again. Becker dozed peacefully, but he wasn't alone: Lester sat with him, watching him, like a concerned father. Connor soundly cleared his throat.

"Hey. I just came to… ehm, give him some entertainment." Lester nodded.

"Try not to wake him, Connor. He just fell asleep again, after some soldiers kept him up for a while." Connor nodded and placed the DVD player and the DVDs silently beside Beckers bed. He wrote him a note: Get well soon, mate. We miss you out there. And don't break anything, I want this back! – Connor. "I had to kick them out." It was strange for Connor, to stand there, besides Lester and hear him talk about Beckers men like that. Usually the soldiers were calm and silent and never opened up, similar to Becker himself, but he became their friend and somewhat opened up to them. Obviously the soldiers opened up to Becker. There was much to learn about him and Lester, as both rarely allowed their feelings to show. "Well, I guess I'll... leave now, Abby is probably waiting… with dinner and stuff…" Lester nodded and got up as well.

"I have to go, as well. I've wasted enough time."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. As I said before it's going to take me a little longer to update now. I'm in the middle of studying for my exams at university. As soon as that is over I've got to write some scientific papers, but I will be able to update mor often, I guess.<p>

Thank you so much for your kind feedback.

The creatures and Becker's company won't appear for another few chapters, I guess. Well, let me know what you criticism is always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

Finally I'm done with this chapter. I'm not entirely happy, but considering I should be spending the time I used to write this to study, it turned out not too bad, I guess

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

As Matt entered the medical station, he heard strange noises, firearms. He raised an eyebrow in confusion until he saw the small portable DVD-Player on Becker's lap. He was watching a DVD, even though he still seemed tired.

"Good morning, mate. How are you feeling?", he asked him. Becker gave his friend a small smile and pointed at the little DVD- Player.

"Great. Connor got me entertainment." He moved a little, as if he tried to get comfortable, but Matt didn't stop him, even though he knew this was probably not the best idea. But he could relate. Being forced to lay in a hospital bed all day wasn't fun. He couldn't blame him for searching for another angle. And Becker could judge what was good for his body and what wasn't. Still, the man winced in pain, so Matt took his hand.

"I brought you the books, you asked for."

"Thank you, Matt." Matt placed the bag of books on the floor and sat down next to his bed.

"You have a nice house, mate." He smiled at the friend. "Emily and Jess almost couldn't take their eyes of the interior."

"Jess was there?", Becker asked surprised. His house wasn't as tidy, as it usually was, due to the fact that he had searched for something the morning before he was shot.

"Yes. She helped us pick out the books. These are mostly her choices." Becker smiled. For some reason Jess picked his favorite books. She seemed to know him very well, or their taste in books was simply similar. Whatever it was, he was grateful for the books. He needed something to distract him from this boring environment. And the constant beeping got on his nerves, most of them coming from the machines attached to his body. He wanted to get out of there and this entertainment, provided by the DVDs and books, would at least distract him for a while.

"They're great. Thank you."

"Don't. It's nothing, really. That's the least I can do to help you feel comfortable around here. But now I've got to go. Work's calling. See you later, mate." With that Matt went outside, to work with the others.

...*-*...

Jess avoided the medical area today. She didn't go to see Becker. She still felt this pain inside her, caused by the pictures she saw in Beckers house. To be honest, she knew she looked horrible; she spent a minimum amount of time to get ready for work. The lines under her eyes were clearly visible, as she had barely slept. The revelation about Becker kept her awake all night. But he looked happy with that kid, just like the boy looked happy with him. A happy little family, like she had dreamed about, only she wasn't part of this. As she sat down in front of the ADD, she silently prayed for a day without anomalies. But that didn't happen. Around 11 am an anomaly was detected just outside of London. Abby and Matt took two of Becker's men to take care of this. They were back about an hour later, as there was no incursion. Abby eyed the young field coordinator, as she returned. She didn't look good. So she walked to her.

"What's wrong, Jess?", she asked.

"Nothing. It's… nothing, really.", she answered, refusing to look at Abby. She would see her lie immediately.

"Sill worried about Becker? He's fine, really."

"It's not my place to be worried about him. His wife and son should be worried about him, but they probably don't even know where he is at the moment." Abby was shocked. She never heard anything about Becker being married or having a son. Surely he would have at least mentioned the boy.

"What makes you think he's married and a father?"

"I was at his house yesterday, with Matt and Emily, to get him some… some…" Jess couldn't believe it. She started to cry –again. This man made her cry over basically nothing again. He never promised her anything, but still she felt like her whole world was crashing down. "Books. There were… all this picture of the boy… he… Becker looked so happy with him… he adores that kid… his look, it's his look, Abby. The way he looks at him, like he is the center of his world, like he would do anything to protect him." Abby thought she knew that look, but the look she knew, wasn't directed at a child, it was directed at Jess. Even if it was true and that boy was his son, she was sure Becker and his mother had split up. But then again, she couldn't believe he was married. He would have said something about his family by now. He never said a word to her. The only thing she could do, was wrap her arms around Jess and hold her.

"Why don't you go and ask Becker, Jess?", she asked.

"I can't…. I would cry again and look like… I don't know… I can't."

"But you will never know for sure, if you don't ask him. Come on. He won't bite." Abby helped Jess to stand up. She lead her towards the medical area, where Becker was still in his bed. He was reading in one of the books Jess picked. He looked up, as he entered the room. A smile appeared on his face immediately, until he saw her tears.

"Jess, what's wrong? What happened?", he asked, as he tried to sit up, not thinking about his shoulders. He winced in pain, so Jess stepped to his side and took his hand without thinking about it.

"Is it true? Are you married and do you have a child?", she asked. She couldn't help it now. Abby made her come here and now she wanted it of her chest.

"Why do you think that?", he asked. He looked guilty to Jess, as if she caught him in doing something he shouldn't do.

"I saw the pictures on your wall. The ones with the blonde woman and the child. I saw the look on your face in these pictures." Becker laughed. It turned into a cough. Jess couldn't believe it. He was laughing about her. How could he?

"The woman, Jess, is my older sister. And the boy is my nephew. Of course I look at him like a proud father. I'm the closest thing to a father he has." Jess looked at him, shocked. He was an uncle and the blonde woman was his sister, why did that possibility never cross her mind? Suddenly she felt even more stupid. She embarrassed herself completely, in front of Becker. He probably saw her like nothing more than a stupid little girl now. Perfect.

"That's…. I'm sorry… I shouldn't… I… Get well soon." With that she ran out, leaving behind a confused and shocked Becker. He didn't understand what he did wrong or was it something he said?

"Jess…", he sighed. He wanted her to come back, but she seemed so upset. She probably needed a moment. He still had no idea what he had done, though. He wished he knew, so he could make it right again.

...*-*...

Jess didn't go back to Becker this day. She simply couldn't. She was afraid that he might see her as the stupid girl, she was. It must have been obvious to him. He saw her tears, he knew, so she avoided going back, despite being worried about his well being. She couldn't face him. The others didn't mention it. Abby felt so bad about making her do this. To her this only meant that Jess was right about Becker having a family. She couldn't believe he never mentioned them. How could he do this? She thought they were his friends, but he never bothered telling them about his son. Everyone would have been delighted to hear it. But she didn't mention it, as she joined Matt in saying good night to Becker, before they left. Connor stayed late, once again. None of them knew that a shock would await them, as Becker's condition would worsen.

Lester stood next to Becker, as the man started to look uncomfortable. It looked like a nightmare to Lester, so he didn't call for a nurse, but kept looking at his injured head of security. He never thought he'd see Becker vulnerable like this. But the nurses assured him he would recover, that was all he needed to hear for now. The next thing he wanted to hear was Matt's solution for Becker's caretaking. He would be released eventually, but not able to take care of himself alone. But there was still time for that. Connor entered. He just finished with his work and wanted to say goodbye to Becker. Once again he found Lester at his bedside. Connor smiled at his boss and then at Becker. He instantly saw the sweat on Becker's forehead.

"Is he okay?", he asked Lester, who simply nodded. "Doesn't look like that to me."

"Connor, would you lower your voice? He's asleep, damn it.", Lester warned. He didn't want the man to wake, since he knew, that sleeping helped his body to heal. But Becker woke up anyway. He looked at Connor through clouded eyes. He couldn't focus on Connor.

"Connor?", he asked. Connor took his hand.

"Yeah, I'm here, Becker. You okay?"

"Sick." It wasn't Connor who reacted to that simple statement, it was Lester. He grabbed a small bowl and held it towards Becker. He threw up gastric acid only, due to the fact that he hadn't eaten since the accident. His body was nourished with the liquids that entered his system through the IV. Lester went to get his doctor, while Connor softly placed his hand on Becker's forehead. He was too hot.

"Oh god, mate, you're running a fever." This wasn't a good sign, neither were Becker's weakness and the fact, that his breathing was too quick, too labored. It was obvious to both Connor and Lester, that something was seriously wrong with him. He didn't know what to do, but Lester returned with Dr. Bennington. The woman checked on Becker's vitals and sighed. It wasn't a good sign.

"One of you needs to hold him down.", she ordered. Connor and Lester took hold of Becker's arms, as Bennington began to get the bandages off. There was fresh blood on the bandage around his right shoulder and the shoulder itself looked horrible, red and swollen. It was clearly infection. "Damn it." She softly touched some skin around the wound, making Becker scream in pain. "This is infected." She went to get some sort of salve and a syringe. "Hold him down.", she ordered again. "Sh, Captain Becker, everything it's going to be better soon." With that she injected him with the syringe. "It's a narcotic. This will be too painful otherwise. You can let go of him now." Becker's eyes were slowly closing. A single tear ran down his face, showing how painful this really was. Connor never saw him cry even once before. He felt so sorry for him.

"What is this?", Lester asked, still refusing to let go of Becker's arm. He looked at the salve the doctor applied to Becker's wound.

"It's an antiseptic. Hopefully this will stop the infection." Lester nodded and turned to leave.

"Call me, if he gets worse." Bennington nodded and looked worriedly at her patient, while Connor pulled out his phone and texted Abby: 'I won't come home tonight, sorry. Becker's condition is worse. I'm going to stay with him.' With that he sat down on one of the chairs. He stayed the whole night.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. Let me know ;)<p>

Oh and a big thanks to AngelRays95 for helping with the name of the doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys

I'm done with my exams somehow. So here's another chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Abby ran towards the medical area, as soon as she arrived at the ARC. She hadn't noticed Connors text until she woke up. Of course she was worried about Becker, but she was also very proud of Connor for staying with him the whole night. He would probably be asleep now, so she wanted to wake him up. Suddenly she collided with someone, who fell to the floor.

"Sorry", she said. It was Matt who looked up to his colleague.

"Why in such a hurry?", he asked, not bothering to blame her for something. He knew the blonde woman long enough to be sure she didn't do this on purpose.

"I want to see Connor. He stayed with Becker all night. Apparently he's worse." Matt eyes widened.

"What? How? Oh god." Neither he, nor Abby wasted any time. They both started to run towards the medical area and towards Connor and Becker. Emily, who was with Matt today, followed them slowly. She felt guilty. If it wasn't for her, Becker wouldn't be injured now. He would be safe and healthy. This was her fault. Matt and Abby were shocked as they entered the room in which Becker lay. Connor stood next to him, pressing his hands onto his chest, trying to hold him down, as he tossed and turned around, as if he tried to get away from something, possibly the pain. Tears were streaming down his face. Connor looked exhausted, ready to burst out crying any minute now. Matt ran towards him and pushed his hands away, taking his place.

"Thank god… he's hallucinating. He's got a high fever and… he had a nightmare… now he… he thinks there's a raptor and that Jess is dead, he keeps calling for her." Abby hugged her boyfriend. Seeing Becker like this was hard on him, hard on everyone. They knew him as tough soldier, who gave everything to protect them.

"Jess…", Becker cried out.

"Somebody please get Jess!", Matt almost begged. It was hard to keep Becker down, as he still seemed to be strong. Emily, who just came in, nodded. She had seen enough to know, that the field coordinator was needed, because they hoped she would be able to calm him down, as he called for her. But Jess wasn't there yet So she ran towards the Parking Garage, waiting for her to pull up. She arrived just in time to see Jess get out of the car.

"JESS!", she yelled, as she ran towards her. "Jess, you need to go to Becker."

"No, I don't. I embarrassed myself in front of him yesterday, I'm sure he doesn't want to see me anyway." Jess shrugged and walked past Emily, towards the elevator. The woman form the past couldn't believe it. She stopped her.

"Jess, you do not understand. He is in a really bad condition. He calls for you… he needs you."

"Bad condition? But how?" That was all Jess could manage to ask. She pushed the button, to get the elevator and entered as the doors slid open.

"I do not know. He seems to be in a lot of pain and disoriented, but he calls for you." As soon as the doors slid open upstairs Jess started to run, her heels clicking with every step. She might have embarrassed herself and feel bad about it, but wat Emily described didn't sound good. She needed to see him and make sure he was okay. But she froze as soon as she entered the room. She didn't expect that. Matt sat on the bed and had his arms wrapped around Becker by now, holding him up against him, but carefully avoiding the injured shoulders. Connor leaned crying onto Abby. Becker looked so vulnerable, so weak. She couldn't believe it. It was Matt who noticed her.

"There she is, Becker. Jess is here." Becker reacted by trying to get away from Matt.

"No!" Jess slowly stepped forward. She was scared. Becker seemed so panicked and so violent at the same time, he couldn't control his strength. She sat down next to Matt unsure of what to do. Softly she touched Becker's cheek. He pulled back, looking at her in shock and confusion.

"Becker. It's okay. It's me, you're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Jess… I… is this a dream?" Jess shook her head, placing her hand on his cheek again.

"No. I'm here. See?" This seemed to calm him down enough for Matt to lay the friend back down. Becker's eyes never left Jess. Still he moved around, trying to get away from the pain. Jess looked up to Matt helplessly, hoping he would know what to do. But Matt only shook his head, indicating he had no idea. He didn't even know what happened, so he looked at Connor, who seemed to relax a little now.

"His right shoulder is infected. That's why he has a fever. They try to stop it, but it doesn't seem to work. The fever's only increasing." Emily came towards Matt and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to him.

"It's okay, Emily. He's going to be okay.", he whispered into her ear. She didn't believe him. Jess sat down on Beckers bed and continue to comfort him.

"Are you in pain?", she asked. He nodded. "Can't they give him medication?"

"They have, Jess. It's not working.", Connor answered. He looked at the floor. "I don't know what that means, but Dr. Bennington is clearly stressed.

"Of course I am.", the doctor said, as she entered the room again, again with the salve and a syringe. She was ready to take care of Becker again. "This shouldn't be infected. And he should be in a real hospital, not here." They were still in the ARC after all. They had everything they needed to take care of injured men. But as far as taking care of them for longer, they weren't really prepared, especially not for something like this. She didn't inject him, though, she just started to work. Jess seemed to have calmed him down enough to try it without a narcotic. It worked. Sensing, what the doctor would be doing, Jess started to talk and Becker listened.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, you know? I was worried. I guess It was all a bit much for me. So much happened in the last few days. It's hard to handle it. Everyone is so worried about you, you have no idea. We want you to recover quickly, understand? That's an order, actually." She smiled a little. Becker didn't even flinch, as Dr. Bennington applied the salve to his shoulder. Connor smiled, as Matt slowly left the room.

"Can't … take orders… from you.", Becker whispered.

"Doesn't matter. You do as I say." He smiled and everyone knew he would do his best to follow her order.

...*-*...

Meanwhile Matt went to talk to Lester. The older man looked up surprised, but his expression turned sat after a few moments.

"Matt, what can I do for you?" The team leader sat down opposite of Lester. His worry was clearly visible, so Lester couldn't help but worry about what this man would tell him. He hoped he didn't come to tell him bad news about his head of security again.

"It's about Connor. He spent the night watching over Becker. He's tired. I want to ask you to give him the day off. He needs to sleep." Lester nodded. He knew and already thought about that, but Matt actually asking for it, made it even more real. He had to go easy on the team for a while. They might not admit it, but each and every one of them was stressed and worried. They could all use another day of.

"Fine. Tell him to go home" Lester tried to sound annoyed.

"There's one more thing.", Matt announced. "Becker is clearly uncomfortable and in pain. Jess seems to be the only person able to calm him down. She needs to be with him."

"She can stay with him until there's an anomaly alert." Matt nodded, but it was all he wanted. Connor was no use to the team in that state and Jess needed to stay with Becker and calm him. Her presence seemed to help him, though the soldier himself might not admit it. And don the other hand it seemed to calm her somehow. He knew there were unspoken feelings between her and Becker, just like between him and Emily. But unlike them, Jess and Becker could allow themselves to address this. He couldn't allow himself to start a relationship with Emily. Not until he completed his mission.

"Thank you, James." With that he walked back into the medical bay, where the others were still sitting around Becker's bed. Jess actually sat on it, holding his hand and softly stroking his hair. "Connor, you have the day off. Go home and sleep."

"Oh I can't I have to work for Philip.", he complained immediately. Abby shook her head.

"Connor, you've been here all night, watching over him. You have to allow yourself to rest. Please." Connor looked at her and nodded slowly. Philip's project could wait for one day.

"And you, Jessica. I want you to stay here, with him unless there's an anomaly alert." She nodded.

"I wouldn't leave anyway.", she told her team-leader.

"Put in the earpiece, so we can reach you. I should get to work now. And I think the creatures could be hungry by now, Abby. See you later." Matt left the room and Emily followed him to his office. He started on some work, while Emily drew something. It was peaceful for a change. Connor drove home and fell into his bed, while Abby went to take care of the animals, especially Rex, Sid and Nancy. The little Diictodons were running around in their little paddock, playing with each other. At least they were happy down there. There was sand for them to play in and constantly some real stick as a toy. Abby had no idea who put this there, but she was happy about this. At least they could play around here.

Jess stayed with Becker. They didn't talk for a while, just sat, side by side. Jess loved the feel of his hand in hers, but she hated how hot his skin felt. She wanted him to be healthy, but he wasn't, so she would stay here and keep him company. This was a side of Becker she never knew.

"Thanks.", he said after a while. "For being here." She just smiled at him, as he slowly fell asleep again. Jess still refused to leave him until she heard the anomaly alert.

"See you.", she said to the sleeping man, before running of, to coordinate the team.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it.<p>

Becker gets his company in the next chapter ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys

Here's chapter 10 for you and Becker finally gets some company (and he doesn't like it). Have fun

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Tears ran down Jess' cheeks. She couldn't believe what happened. This should have been easy. They were told there was no incursion, no creatures, but they were wrong. People got hurt, badly hurt. One of Becker's men, Private Brown had died, another was badly hurt, most likely to die. Lester stepped up behind her and handed her a tissue. It was just like a few days ago, when Becker was injured. Now they lost people. This was too much for her to take. She turned around and held onto Lester. The older man looked surprised, but he hugged her back and tried to offer her some comfort. He had heard something happened, but not what. It didn't matter at the moment. This girl needed someone to hold her and he would, though he tried to look uncomfortable in doing so.

"Sh, Jess. What is it?"

"It happened so fast... Private Brown is … dead… Matt and Johnson are injured." Lester was shocked. Another one of the team was injured? This week was truly horrible. Jess could remember everything. She had sent three of Becker's men and Matt and Abby to lock the anomaly. There were no creatures visible through the cameras; it should have been easy for them. But a creature came through. It was a giant dinosaur. Suchomimus, Matt had said, before it attacked Johnson. They screamed, angering the beast even more. It let go of Johnson, there was so much blood. Abby backed off, knowing, that she could get hurt herself, if she got to close. Matt didn't. He stood behind the dinosaur, as it attacked and killed Brown. He tried to get it to let him go, but he failed. Instead the creature turned around, hitting Matt with its massive tail, sending him flying into a wall. The remaining soldier and Abby finally managed to bring the creature down, which allowed them to look at their fallen colleagues. Brown was dead, but Johnson was still breathing. Abby still knew these injuries were most likely to be his end. Matt on the other hand seemed to be unconscious only. She called for medics.

Only minutes ago Johnson had been brought in, Matt was still not back. His condition seemed to be less serious. Abby stayed with him, to make sure he would be okay. It was horrible for Jess to see the man unconscious, just like Becker was days ago. Why did this have to happen to the team?

"How bad?", Lester asked. He could only assume it was bad. She wouldn't be upset like that, if it wasn't.

"Bad, I think.", Jess answered, sniffling.

"Go to the medical bay, Jess. Captain Becker will want to know about this." She nodded and let go of him, to go down to the medical bay. But she had to stop, because of medics bringing Matt in. This was more important than her getting to Becker. Matt looked as vulnerable as Becker looked when he lay on the ground, unconscious. But Abby, who followed the medics smiled at her.

"He'll be okay. He's just got a concussion." Jess was relieved. Abby hugged her. They followed Matt's stretcher slowly. He looked pale, but it looked worse, than it really was. Unfortunately Becker was awake, when they wheeled Matt in, next to him. He looked up shocked.

"What happened?" Abby smiled and walked towards him, to take his hand in hers and calm him a little.

"Don't worry. He got knocked out by a creature, it's just a concussion. He'll be fine." Becker nodded and looked towards his unconscious friend. He wanted him to move, anything that would assure him he was alive. But Matt didn't. Instead Jess sat back down next to him and held his hand in hers again. She felt for his fever.

"It's decreasing.", she announced happily. Becker turned to look at her confused.

"What?"

"Your fever, silly." Abby sat down on the other side of Jess and took Becker's other hand in hers. "You kept Connor here all night."Becker seemed to think for a moment, and then nodded sadly. He remembered bits and pieces, but nothing precisely. He remembered Connor talking about Abby, telling him his fears and hopes. He smiled, as he remembered his friend talking about how he wanted to marry her, but couldn't find the courage to ask her. What if she said 'no'? As if she ever could say no. Everyone knew how much the two loved each other. Even he could see it. She would say yes, he was so very sure of that.

"I remember.", he admitted. "Parts. I also remember… are you okay, Jess?" She laughed at that.

"Yes, Becker. I am fine. I'm not hurt." It was amazing to her, how worried he seemed to be about her, despite the fact, that he was the one injured in here. Abby smiled at her knowingly again and let go of Becker's hand, to turn around and look at Matt. Nothing had changed there. He was still unconscious, still had not moved. Abby wasn't too concerned about Matt. He would be out of here pretty quickly. She wanted to give Becker and Jess a little bit of privacy to maybe discuss this.

"I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday.", Jess said blushing. Becker only smiled. He squeezed her hand, to reassure her a bit.

"Don't be, Jess. It's okay." His smile fascinated her again. Becker didn't mind her question, on the contrary, he thought it was cute she worried about that so much. By now he would have told her about a wife and children, he would be too proud to not tell everyone. Still, he didn't know what else to say to her. He didn't mind her freaking out about the picture, it built his hope a bit, but he couldn't tell her about what he felt. He would only hurt her, like his brother- in-law had hurt his sister.

"You said you were the closest thing to a father he has. Why?" Becker smiled at her question again, softly pulling her closer to him, so she had to lean over him, almost close enough to almost kiss her, but he couldn't.

"His father is dead. He got killed in Afghanistan, when my nephew, Jadyn, was only a few months old.", Becker explained. He remembered his sisters call, as she begged him to come as soon as he could. He remembered calming baby Jadyn down, night after night until he had to return to his work. This, his sister's grief and his nephews lack of a father, was the reason he didn't want any relationship. This was the reason he couldn't let himself fall in love with Jess, no matter how much he wanted it. He lost too much; he saw too much pain, he didn't want Jess or any other partner to endure this, let alone let her close and lose her. This would kill him. Before Jess could say anything, they heard Matt moan.

"Hello, Matt. Welcome back.", Abby greeted him. Matt didn't seem to recognize her. He looked at her confused.

"Abby?", he asked. "What… why?" Becker and Jess looked at him.

"You were knocked out by the Suchomimus. Got a pretty little concussion." Matt groaned again.

"Yeah, I figured. I'm sick." Abby quickly grabbed him something to empty his stomach in. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes as soon as that was done. "Why's the light that bright?" Both women laughed at that.

"It's not bright. It's normal.", Abby said. "You just think it's bright because your head is messed up."

"My head isn't that messed up, Abby. I still know my mission" They looked at him confused. What mission did he talk about?

"What mission?", Jess asked. Matt looked at her, wide eyed.

"You know to protect you guys."

"Actually, that's my job description, but thanks for filling in." Becker smiled at Matt. He respected that man; no actually they were friends, so he believed him. Abby didn't. She seriously thought something was wrong with Matt's look and choice of words. As If he let something slip. She had to talk to him about that soon, but her thoughts were interrupted, as Emily stormed in. She immediately hugged Matt.

"What has happened? Are you hurt? Can I do something for you?" Matt tried do focus on all of her questions at once, but failed. He looked at Abby, hoping for her help. She took Emily's hand.

"He'll be fine. He has to stay tonight, but he'll be released tomorrow.", she explained.

"And what happened?"

"Creature knocked me into something." Emily looked around, to see Abby nodding. She accepted Matt's explanation then, sitting down besides his bed, to stay with him. Abby smiled.

"I leave the two happy couples to whatever you couples do." She smiled at them and left the room, leaving four confused and embarrassed people behind. Neither of them protested, though they weren't real couples.

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked it. There are a few rather cute chapters to come, involving Lester and of course Jess and Becker. Let me know what you think<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily and Jess left late that evening. They were talking to Becker and Matt the whole day, entertaining them with old stories and eventually ending up watching one of the movies Connor brought Becker. It was a horror movie, so Jess and Emily ended up holding onto Becker and Matt for support, as both men laughed at the ridiculousness of the scenes. It was almost like Lester viewed a normal afternoon with two couples, but he knew, both men were hurt and he knew, that this night would end up being another hard night for them, as the medic would wake Matt regularly, to check how he was doing, if he was coherent or maybe confused, to make sure there wasn't further damage to his brain, that would need immediate attention. At least they had a few relaxed moments with the girls, before they'd have a sleepless night. He was sure Matt wouldn't be the only one to be kept awake. Becker would wake up as well and stay up with Matt, until he fell asleep again. Lester knew this kind of camaraderie existed between everyone on this team. He sighed, as he turned around, to leave the building. The last few days were hard on him, too. The constant worry wore him out a little, so he did something he usually didn't do on workdays. He got into his car and drove home. Not to his city-apartment, but home, to his little house, just outside of London, surrounded by farmland.

The lights were still lit, as he pulled up in their driveway. The gentle face of his wife looked out of the window as she heard the sound of the car. Another face could be seen then. Tears were streaming down a girls face, as her mother picked her up and went to the door.

"James, what are you doing here?", she asked, as the little girl, no older than six, held her arms out, for Lester to hug her. He picked her up and held her close. He had missed the feel of his little girl cuddled against him. He didn't have a favorite child, but he always felt like he had neglected his youngest daughter somehow. For the most time of her childhood he had been away, on a mission to protect the world from dinosaurs and other creatures. Little Jessica Sophie Lester reminded him in so many ways of Jess Parker. She loved bright dresses and preferred to wear her brown hair open, only tamed in a headband. Maybe that was the reason he wanted to protect Jess so badly.

"I'm taking a day off tomorrow, to be with you guys. What's wrong with Jessy?" His wife, Anne, looked pleasantly surprised, but she knew, this wasn't his only reason to come. Something was bothering him.

"Laura….Laura said we….couldn't be friends anymore.", the little girl sniffeld. Lester smiled.

"Then she's a stupid girl, Jessy.", he answered, as he carried her inside. His second daughter, eleven year old Kaitlyn, sat at the table in the living room and did her homework.

"Told you it's not dad.", she said without looking up.

"Sorry to disappoint, Kate. But it is me." The girl looked up and squealed in delight, as she saw her father. But she didn't run towards him, because he still held her little sister close. "Where is Jackson?" He looked around. Jackson couldn't be already sleeping. He was 14 years old and certainly still up at this hour.

"He's still out with friends.", Anne explained.

"At this time? Shouldn't he be home by now?"

"Yes, but they have gone to see a movie with Ronja. She called half an hour ago, that she would take the boys to grab a snack before she dropped them off. He'll be here soon." Lester smiled. This was the perfect little family he remembered. His patient wife, Anne, waiting for him to spent some minutes with her at the weekends. He had no doubt she was faithful to him. Then there was his little Jessy, his baby he always missed. And of course there was his clever little Kate. She didn't have many friends and therefore always enjoyed the weekends with him. Jackson, fourteen year old, clever athletic, popular, like his mother, was already independent. He came home when his parents told him to and called whenever he couldn't make it in time for whatever reason. He never skipped school, never drank or smoked or did something illegal. Lester knew this wasn't his doing, but Annes. And he knew that this family needed another member. He had seen how the team at the ARC reacted around each other and that finally made him realize he had to give in to the one wish the kids always had: A pet. They were trying to get any pet, bird, hamster, or mice, whatever, though he knew they really wanted a dog or a cat. He never allowed it, until now. As he sat down his youngest daughter he excused himself and went back to the car, from where he retrieved a bag, which he brought inside. Then he went back outside, to get the last thing he had in his car. On his way home he stopped at an old friend's place, to finally fulfill his children's wish.

His wife's eyes lit up, as she saw the little golden retriever puppy in her husband's arms, as he reentered the house.

"Really, James?" She asked. She always supported her children's wish. Lester nodded.

"Girls, there is someone, who would like to meet you.", he announced. Jessy immediately forgot her tears, Kate forgot her homework, as they saw the puppy. Lester handed him to Kate. The puppy licked her face.

"Will we keep him, daddy?", Jessy asked.

"Yes. He's all yours now. And Jackson's of course." Anne kissed her husband happily. Both knew that the girls would need the dog sooner or later, to tell him all their secrets they didn't want to share with their parents or brother. They needed the dog to cuddle, whenever no one else was around, especially not their father. And Jackson would have fun walking him, playing and training with the little dog. Kate sat the dog down, who immediately stumbled across the room, towards Lester, only to pee in front of him.

"Oh god, just like Connor's damned pets!" That evening Brice, the dog, became part of Lester's family.

...*-*...

Matt was released that morning, but he was told to go home and rest, so Emily took him, to make sure he did so. Only Abby, Jess and Connor remained actively at the ARC, luckily there was no anomaly alert. Matt decided that this was the best day to talk to Lester about Emily's idea, so he called him. Lester seemed oddly relaxed, when he picked up the phone. Matt could clearly hear children running around in the background, and maybe a little dog.

"We've got a solution for your little problem with Becker."

"Good, I'm all ears.", Lester said, wincing after a second. "Kate, would you please try to control that thing?"

"We'd like to know if we could use one of the company flats while Becker is recovering. Do you think Philip will allow us to use one?"

"Considering Captain Becker got injured on duty, I think that's the least he can do.", Lester answered. Matt nodded towards Emily.

"Good. Emily and I, maybe Jess too, will move there with him. Emily will take care of him while Jess and I are at the ARC."

"That is a pleasantly cheap solution.", he answered, smiling. He allowed his family to see him smile as much as he could, considering they were only able to see him at the weekends. The girls didn't look anyway, as they were occupied with their new puppy. Lester was already fed up with him, but his son and daughters loved him that was all that mattered to him for that moment. And anyways: his wife would have to deal with Brice most of the time.

"So I take it you approve?"

"It's not really my choice, Matt, it's Becker's." But neither of them had any doubt he would approve. He would probably be against it first, but as soon as he saw the positive sides of it, he would give in to it. After all this solution was cheap for everyone and wouldn't humiliate him. Emily, the kind woman from the past, would enjoy taking care of him while learning about his time. He wouldn't feel completely useless.

...*-*...

Matt called Jess a few hours later. Emily was already packing some of their stuff. Both of them didn't own much, so it was fairly easy for them to fill only one bag together and be ready to move to the Prospero company-flat, as soon as Becker was ready to leave the medical bay of the ARC. He and Jess knew how deeply the young woman felt for the head of security, so they wanted her to know about their plan and they wanted to offer her the chance to join them. There would be plenty of time for her to help them with Becker after work. She picked up immediately.

"Hellooooooooo?", she asked, as she picked up. Matt smiled. Her happy voice good only mean one thing: Becker was doing fine.

"Hi, Jess. We've called to talk to you about something."

"And what? Oh, did you know Lester took the day off?" Matt looked at Emily confused. That must have been the reason he heard children in the background, when he talked to James.

"No, but I think he spends the day with his family."

"How lovely." Jess smiled and leaned back in her chair. "So, what did you want to talk about? I'm sure it's not Lester's family."

"It's Becker." Matt could hear Jess jump. The soft 'clicks' of her heals told him she got ready to run to the medical bay, in case he was delivering bad news. "He's fine, Jess. Relax."

"How did you…?"

"Your heels. ", he laughed and shook his head. Sometimes that girl could easily entertain the whole team, but they needed it from time to time. "It's about taking care of him after…" But Jess cut him off.

"I will do it. I'll hire someone to take care of him during the day. He can stay with me."

"Jess! No. I asked Lester to give us the company apartment. Emily will take care of him, when we're at work and you and I could take care of him afterwards, how does that sound?" Once again he heard her heels 'click'

"So you want me to move in with you? Oh this will be amazing." Jess was beyond thrilled. She could spend more time with Emily and Becker… and Matt of course. But Becker and Emily sounded like the best part of that deal. And she could live in the company apartment for a while. She'd enjoy causing a little trouble for Philip Burton. He was her boss, but on the other hand he wasn't really nice. "Emily and I are going to have so much fun, while you and Becker do some really manly stuff."

"If you say so. Perfect. See you tomorrow, Jess." Matt smiled at Emily, after he hung up.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked the little look into Lesters private life. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys

Wow this has taken forever to write. I've got a bit of writers block, I hope it changes soon. Anyway, there you go, a bit fluff

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Jess was early once again. After the last few days it had become routine for her, to first go and see Becker. The sight surprised her. Most of the tubes were removed and the dark-haired man sat up in his bed. He smiled at her, as he saw her enter. Jess was relieved to see he made progress. She grabbed his hand.

"What is this?", she asked.

"I'm allowed to eat. Finally solid food… if you count soup as solid."Jess smiled at him. Considering he was fed through a tube for the last few day, soup was a real progression and therefore counted as solid food in her eyes.

"I do. This is great news, Becker." He nodded.

"Yeah… the only thing I hate about it is that I'm still not allowed to move my arms." This meant he couldn't eat by himself, but had to be fed by someone else. And Jess knew he didn't like that.

"Well, I could help you with that.", she offered. He looked at her, to see if she really meant that. He didn't want her to feel obliged to help him, but she seemed sincere, so he nodded.

"Thank you." The young field – coordinator smiled at him, happy she could finally do something to help him. This was what she and Emily would do for the next week until Becker was allowed to move his arms. It would take time for him to completely heal, she knew that, but she also knew that his team, including her, would be right there with him, to help him. They would hold his hand, whenever he needed them to. They would help him to train his shoulders, until he could move them properly again and they would make sure he would one day be able to come back to the ARC, to protect his team. "Don't you have any work to do?"

"It's weekend. Lester's with his family, so nobody will care anyway. Not until there's an anomaly alert." Of course there was paperwork to be done, especially since this was a day without Lester there to supervise everyone, but that could at least wait until Becker ate something. After all he had an important position, as head of security and they should do everything possible to nurse him back to health as quick as possible. The medic chose this moment to enter with a bowl of soup and a spoon. He smiled at Jess, who held out her hands.

"It's okay. I'll help him. Thank you." He handed her the hot bowl and spoon, which she sat down next to her. Jess hesitated for a moment. Here she was, about to feed the man she had a crush on for months now. It was a pretty weird situation, but he needed help and she wouldn't refuse to help him, after all, he would probably be more comfortable if she helped him and not some random stranger. She was a friend after all, though she wanted to be more.

"There you go." She offered him a spoonful of soup, carefully balancing it, so nothing would drip onto his hospital gown. He ate and grimaced instantly.

"What? Is it too hot? I'm so sorry." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"No. It's just hospital food, Jess. But I guess better than nothing." Jess looked down to the bowl. Of course it tasted crappy, it was probably light for his stomach to get used to real food again. She nodded and continued to feed him in silence until Connor burst in.

"Goooood morning, mate. How are you…. What the hell?", he asked, as he saw what Jess was doing. She fed him? But why? Then he saw the lack of tubes and wires attached to Becker. "Oh cool, you're allowed to eat again." He sat down next to Jess, still wearing the clothes from the day before. Connor stuck his finger into the soup and tasted it. "Whoa, that tastes like hospital food."

"That's what I just told Jess." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Of course it does. Becker has been fed through a tube for the last few days; his stomach needs to adjust to food again. Of course this is no gourmet food." Becker laughed.

"Yes, but taste it Jess. Even you will have to admit it could be improved." Of course Jess did, as he told. It tasted like nothing, so neither good, nor bad.

"It tastes like nothing." Connor and Becker exchanged surprised looks.

"That's what hospital food usually tastes like. Have you ever been in a hospital Jess?", Connor asked her. She shook her head. She had never been injured and she had never been to a hospital because of her allergies. She hadn't even been to a hospital when she was born. Her parents had her at home. "Wow. But now you have to admit, this soup could be better. It could be at least salted or… burnt or something like that." Becker nodded.

"I'd take anything." Jess got up and left the room, to go to their break room. She returned with salt. Becker smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, Jess. Oh and Connor?" The scientist looked at his friend. "Take a shower and change." Connor raised his eyebrows and sniffed at his shirt. Without saying a word, he left the room. Becker smiled at Jess. "He smells." Jess simply nodded, while salting his soup a bit, before continuing to feed him.

...*-*...

Dr. Bennington was happy with the progress Becker made. He did as she said, so she was happy to release him early, after Matt and Emily told her how they would take care of him. She trusted the Victorian woman with his care. And if anything happened, she knew how to call her, day and night. But something about the arrangement made her confident, that it would work out. It was Jess. She knew she had feelings for him, everyone knew. And she knew he had feelings for her, though he might not realize it yet. She was sure Jess could make him do about everything she asked for. So she called for Matt the next day, to tell him the good news. He and Emily got their bags and drove to the ARC to get Becker. Jess was already with him, though it was her day of. Both, Matt and Emily, smiled.

"Ready to get out of here?", Matt asked his friend, as he set down a bag with clothes for him to wear. Emily guided Jess outside, while Matt helped Becker get dressed. This was the first time of being humiliated because of his injury, but Becker was pleasantly surprised, to see Matt didn't look or care. He was focused on his task and smiled back at him as soon as he was finished. "There you go, mate." Becker smiled gratefully at Matt. By now he knew about his living arrangements until he was cleared by the doctors. He had his doubts about it, but it seemed better than hiring any random stranger to take care of him. Those were his friends and they wanted to help him. Who was he to refuse this offer? Well, he wasn't in the position to, anyway. His parents were abroad, so she couldn't take care of him. His sister was a single mother, who had to take care of his nephew and work. There was no way he could ask her. And there was no other family. His friends were the closest thing to family he had at that moment. Matt offered to help him stand, but Becker refused. That was one of the few things he could do on his own, so he wouldn't allow Matt or anyone else to help him with that. But he allowed him to take the small bag of things he had in this boring place. Another bag, with his stuff was already in Matt's car.

"It's so great you can finally go home." Jess smiled as the two men finally exited the medical bay. She couldn't believe she was about to go home with Matt and Emily and of course Becker. She was nervous, but at the same time excited. After all she would get to spend the evenings with him and the others. And she would probably find out what he liked and so on. "This will be great." Becker couldn't really share her enthusiasm, but he didn't want to ruin it for her either, so he just smiled.

The Prospero-flat was huge, at least to the four people, who were supposed to live there for a while. The interior was mostly made of wood and the other surfaces and furniture was white. It looked comfortable, but clearly like a flat nobody lived in. There was no sign of humans living in it, except for the bags on the floor and the bunny-cage.

"What's the cage doing here?", Becker asked in confusion. He built it for the bunny he bought for his nephew. But why was it here. Matt smiled.

"I got it from your flat. Lester arranged for your sister and nephew to come to visit you next weekend and he said she asked if they could bring the bunny. Jess here reminded me to get it." The young woman, who just picked up her bag, smiled at them. Matt carried Beckers stuff into his room, while Jess and Emily moved into their rooms as well. After about an hour they found themselves seated around the dining table. Jess had taught Emily how to make her favorite sandwiches. Jess helped Becker with eating again. It still felt strange, but they knew they would get used to.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys

Sorry that took me so long. I had to do some work for university and I'm sure you all agree, that this should be a priority. Anyway: here's the next chapter. Finally

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

There was no routine the first morning. Becker went to bed after dinner and the others spent their evening working, because somehow both Matt and Jess knew they would be late the next day. They were right. They woke up at a time, that gave them plenty of time to get to the ARC, but neither Matt, nor Jess had planned to deal with the other. The soldier was already awake and lying on the sofa with a book on his legs, so he could reach the pages without moving the arm. They smiled and headed for the bathroom. Being the gentleman he was raised to be, Matt let Jess go first, though he didn't think about how long she would take. In that time he sat down next to Becker.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good.", the soldier answered with a smile. "Though this feels more like a hotel, than a home." Matt nodded. He couldn't really relate, but he somehow understood. All of his personal items were missing. And most importantly he had no good memory of this place. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good. I've been sleeping on my couch for most of the time, so sleeping in a bed feels amazing." Becker smiled at this. Matt was still some kind of a mystery to him, but they got along and they respected each other.

"Do you really think Emily can handle taking care of me?" Matt smiled.

"Yes. Remember what time Emily is from. In that time, women were prepared to become mothers and take care of families. She'll handle it just fine, as long as you teach her how to use most of this stuff. Think of it as give and take situation. She can offer you the help you need, while you can teach her about this world." If this hadn't been the case, Becker would have put up much more of a fight against this arrangement. "Let's just see how it goes and if it doesn't work out, we'll find another solution."

"It will.", Becker answered. He was sure of it. It would take some getting used to, but he was positive, that this arrangement would work and that his friends would do anything to help him. Matt glanced at the clock. "Don't bother. She'll take at least another 10 minutes."

"How do you know that, Becker?", Matt asked puzzled.

"I've got a sister. Trust me. My sister could drive me nuts whenever she got into the bathroom first. Tomorrow: Get in there first."Matt gently put his hand on Becker's knee and nodded.

"If you say so." Emily chose that moment to walk in.

"Good morning.", she said, a shirt wrapped around her slim body. Becker recognized it right away and looked at Matt, silently asking the friend why she was wearing his shirt.

"What? She likes it and it's not like I need it at the moment." Becker nodded, trying not to show his bright smile. Something told him he would really like this arrangement. And if it put him in the position to mercilessly tease Matt, then so be it. Emily sat down next to Matt and eyed him curiously.

"Why aren't you in the bathroom getting ready?", she asked.

"Jess is in there. He needs to wait until she's ready.", Becker explained. Why was this situation so damn domestic and why did it feel so damn good? He was basically living with one of his best friends, his girlfriend and her best friend. It felt a little too good for him to believe it. But he wouldn't say it out loud. Emily's hand traced lazy circles on Matt's shoulder while they sat there. Their team leader had his eyes closed again, as if he was tired, but Becker knew he was allowing himself to enjoy Emily's touch. He lets his head sink back until they hear Jess coming out of the bathroom. She wears a pink minidress, which Becker had never seen before, but it looked good on her. Matt got up slowly to get himself ready and Jess took his seat on the couch.

"So, what are you two doing today? I could tell you soooo many places you could visit. You'll have a lovely day." The young field-coordinator smiled brightly at her two friends.

"We won't go anywhere, Jess.", Emily answered, smiling equally brightly.

"Oh why not?"

"Because Becker is still injured and he has just been released yesterday. I might trust him to take care, but other people could run into him and the wounds could open up, so we're going nowhere for now." Jess looked sad, but she understood what Emily meant. It was still too risky.

"But call me if you need any entertainment."

"Jess. We'll be fine. I am positive, that Captain Becker will keep me good company." Jess nodded. There was a hint of sadness about her, that neither Emily, nor Becker could quite understand. But Matt had a feeling about it, as he came out of the bathroom at the same time jess decided to walk into her room.

He smiled at her, but remained silent. He wanted to talk to her about it, when they drove down to the ARC. There was plenty of time to talk to her during that day. He walked into the living room again, before finally heading out with Jess, leaving the two of them alone for the first time. Emily got up.

"How about I make us breakfast now?", she suggested. Becker nodded eagerly. He had the feeling, that Emily was a brilliant cook. And if the sandwiches the evening before were any indication, he was right with that feeling. And he was.

...*-*...

When Matt had time at work that day, he chose to talk to Jess. He leaned against the ADD and looked at her. She seemed normal here. But the ADD was always a place she felt safe at. He knew that, just like everybody else did. So this was the place she would most likely tell him something, since she had a way to get rid of him.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi Matt.", she answered and looked up to him. Her smile didn't really reach her eyes and he had a feeling he might know the reason.

"It's strange not having Becker around, isn't it?" She nodded.

"He's been on medical leave before, but this time it's so much worse, Matt." The team leader nodded. He understood why she thought of this as so much worse. Becker was able to get back to work only about over a week after he was injured. But this would take longer. The bullets injured not only his flesh, but also muscles, muscles that would take so much longer to heal. He would have to endure a long recovery, because he had to train his movements again, as soon as he was allowed to move again.

"I know. But you'll see him after work", he noted.

"I know, but that's not what makes me sad. Of course I'll be able to see him, I'll be closer to him, than I ever was but I'd prefer not being close to him, if it meant he was okay. I just want him to be okay, Matt. And I hate Ethan."

"So do I, Jess. Next time we meet him, he'll have to deal with a bullet in his body." Jess' eyes widened.

"You can't kill him, Matt!"

"I didn't say anything about killing. But I will shoot him, if Becker doesn't beat me to it. I won't kill him, but I will hurt him for what he did to Emily, you and Becker." Suddenly the field coordinator got up, to hug Matt. She held onto him for minutes, looking for comfort, which he tried to give her, by holding her, as long as she held onto him.

...*-*...

Abby and Connor visited them that evening. Becker and Emily sat in the living room of the flat Abby and Connor used, after finding back to their time, not too long ago. The TV showed news, which he seemed to be watching intently. Emily sat next to Becker on the couch, knitting something, while watching the news as well. They seemed happy. Matt walked towards them, smiling at them, while Jess remained standing in the door, watching them, as Emily gently nudged Beckers leg. She really didn't like the way he looked at Emily. But Connor's appearance made them all forget whatever they were doing. He threw himself between Becker and Emily and smiled at them.

"We're having a party.", he announced happily. Becker rolled his eyes.

"We're having dinner, Temple!"


End file.
